Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the protection of network-connected devices or internet-connected devices from unauthorized access.
Description of the Related Art
Preventing unauthorized access to network-connected devices (e.g., servers, data storage devices, etc.) or internet-connected devices (e.g., cameras, televisions, security monitors, etc.) is a challenging endeavor. Of significance, the relative convenience of use of network-connected and internet-connected devices tends to be a source of vulnerability in that these devices may be subject to hacking by virtue of their connectivity or due to outdated firmware or software. Thus, there is a desire to decrease the vulnerability of these devices without eliminating the convenience of their use.